


all without your touch I suffocate

by ppancakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shiro is a good alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppancakes/pseuds/ppancakes
Summary: And wow, okay, maybe that was all it took to get Shiro to remember that he was, in fact, an alpha because the next thing Keith knew he was lying on his back and Shiro was shucking his gloves and littering open-mouthed kisses down his chest and pushing his thighs apart and finally, finally giving Keith what he needed.





	all without your touch I suffocate

**Author's Note:**

> This is just self-indulgent abo Sheith porn because the tag isn't full enough yet :^)  
> Huge thank you to the light of my life/beta @yezh  
> Title is from Chokehold by Adam Lambert

Keith rolled over in bed and groaned. He’d forgotten about this - the discomfort of being in heat. His skin felt too tight, too hot. He was burning up despite wearing only his boxers and a loose t-shirt. He grimaced at the slick soaking the sheets beneath him. God, this sucked. The last time he’d actually had a heat was...shortly after he’d moved into the shack in the desert. He’d stolen some suppressants from the Academy before he left, but he’d gone without for a short time in the interest of conserving the precious resources he had. He’d gotten through two and a half days of his first heat off the medication before caving and vowing to never, ever do that shit again. It was supposed to be easier, even nice if you had someone with you, but mates were kind of lacking in the middle of the desert. Not that he’d want anyone besides Shiro, but that hadn’t exactly been an option.

He’d been on the suppressants ever since, but his supply had been dwindling for a while. He had been able to get his hands on small amounts here and there, but a ten-thousand-year-old Altean castle ship didn’t come equipped with human suppressants, and there hadn’t exactly been time to run out to the drugstore.  
So here he was. A paladin of Voltron, defender of the universe, reduced to a whiny, sticky, needy mess thanks to stupid, stupid hormones.

“Keith!”

He jumped at Lance’s voice muffled by the door.

“Keith, I swear to god if Shiro makes us run extra laps because your lazy ass won’t get out of bed for training, I will fucking kill you--”

Keith flopped over again, drawing breath to yell at Lance to leave him alone, just this one, tell them it’s a medical thing, but the movement brushed stiff sheets against his oversensitive skin and he just whimpered high in his throat.

“Uh. Keith? Buddy, are you okay…?”

Oh no. Ohhh, no. Lance couldn’t walk in that door, he was covered in slick and precome and sweat and he was so needy he couldn’t guarantee he wouldn’t just jump him, which was saying a lot because it was Lance, for fuck’s sake, but his body and his mind didn’t seem to work together when Keith was like this.  
Lance opened the door and stopped and just gaped at Keith. “Uh. Um.”

Keith tried to cover himself with the sheets, but the friction against his skin just made him whine. Instead of facing Lance and his stupid blank stare, he pulled the sheets up over his head and fell back against the pillow. Maybe Lance would get the memo and just leave him alone. (But then, he’d have to go through this alone. Wasn’t Shiro an alpha? They’d talked about it briefly, early on in their relationship, but both had had enough suppressants then so it hadn’t really mattered but oh boy did it matter now, now that Keith’s body had decided to just. Fucking. Go into heat like this. How was he going to get through this, out here in space--)

“I’m gonna. I’m gonna go get Shrio.” Lance’s voice cut through Keith’ hazy thoughts and the image of Shiro coming to take care of him sent blood rushing south. He let out a breathy moan as his cock stiffened even more, which sent Lance hurrying from the room.

Keith wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that - wrapped up in the sheets, hot and miserable. He tried jerking himself off and actually came twice, which was weird - it wasn’t like he was pent-up or anything, not since Shiro - but not as weird as how sensitive literally every inch of his skin felt. It should have been great, but it really just felt like everything was on fire and he couldn’t escape it, couldn’t get the heat to fade for more than a minute after his release. His brain felt warm and hazy, like he couldn’t keep himself grounded in reality. He didn’t hear the door slide open, but he knew Shiro had walked in just by his scent - cool and grounding and green and earthy and so, so perfect. It felt like swimming on a hot summer day, and Keith wanted to drown in it.

“Keith, are you…?” he heard Shiro mumble.

He rolled over and whined at Shiro, hoping the alpha would catch his meaning. 

He did. Shiro had always been a smart boy.

The alpha crossed to sit next to Keith on the small bed. Keith immediately climbed into his lap and pressed himself into his broad chest. “Shiro, please, I’m-”

The black paladin hummed and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist. “Shh, I’ve got you,” he murmured, pressing in to nuzzle at the smaller boy’s neck.

Keith grumbled. It was nice having Shiro there, pushing his shirt up and kissing at his throat, but it wasn't nearly enough. He started grinding down on Shiro’s lap, desperate for more contact, more friction.

He groaned at Shiro’s grip on his hips, trying to slow the red paladin down. “Keith,” he murmured, catching at Keith’s chin to look into his eyes. “Keith. Listen to me. I know it’s...it’s been awhile, since your last heat, and I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Keith would have snorted if he wasn’t so far gone already. “Shiro, d-did you even pass freshman biology? I literally. I’m so. I’m,” Keith huffed, distracted by the calloused fingertips on his nipples. “I’m already overwhelmed, you idiot, please just fucking knot me already I can take it pleasepleaseplease-”

And wow, okay, maybe that was all it took to get Shiro to remember that he was, in fact, an alpha because the next thing Keith knew he was lying on his back and Shiro was shucking his gloves and littering open-mouthed kisses down his chest and pushing his thighs apart and finally, finally giving Keith what he needed.

Shiro started licking up his sensitive inner thighs. Keith groaned. "What did I literally just, ah, just tell you about being overwhelmed?" he grumbled.

Shiro smirked up at him. "Impatient, impatient... Baby, you know I'll take care of you, right?" he assured. And, true to his word, Shiro slipped off Keith’s boxers and started tracing a digit over Keith's entrance to gather enough slick. He pressed a teasing kiss to the underside of the red paladin's cock, and took care to look up at Keith as he slipped a finger inside.

Shiro always loved watching Keith's reactions when he was like this - loved to see the controlled, tough facade crumble to dust under his fingertips as Keith started to unravel. This time was no different. The younger boy keened low in his throat, lip caught between his teeth. He pressed one hand to his own chest, playing with a nipple, and wound the other hand through Shiro’s hair. Shiro smiled against Keith's thigh and started to slowly, slowly move his finger. He crooked it at just the right angle, relishing in the soft moans falling from Keith's lips. 

"Shiro, c'mon, I need, fuck, more--" 

Shiro glanced up from where he was sucking a bruise into Keith's thigh as he slipped another finger in. Keith arched against the sheets with a groan. "Please, hah, please don’t stop," he breathed out. 

The man between his legs just smirked and wrapped his right hand tight around Keith’s cock. Keith hissed at the contact - Shiro knew he liked the temperature difference and the easy slide of the smooth metal of his Galra hand. 

“I already told you, I’ll take care of you, my omega," he soothed, punctuating every word with a hook of his fingers. 

He knew Keith was close - could tell by the way his thighs were shaking, the way he kept lifting his hips out of rhythm. Shiro bent down and slid his tongue alongside his fingers.

“Shir-ohh!” 

Shit, shit, Shiro’s tongue felt so good. His brain had been so focused on alpha that it had completely forgotten about how good it felt to be eaten out. Shiro kept rubbing over his prostate with his fingers, his groans vibrating down through his tongue. Keith was fairly certain he was losing his damn mind. But then, then, Shiro was swiping his thumb over the head of Keith’s dick, and licking and pressing in all the right spots, and oh, fuck, Keith was gone. He arched off the bed and came in spurts over Shiro’s hand, muscles clenching around Shiro’s fingers and tongue. 

He shuddered as Shiro pulled his fingers out. "F-fuck, Shiro," he whined. His first orgasm had helped to take the edge off, but now he was too empty, the omega part of him begging to be filled properly and knotted. Shiro surged forward, warm palms smoothing over Keith's thighs and still-hard length, up his sides to settle on the sheets above his head, weight resting on his forearms on either side of the smaller boy's head. 

"Good?" he whispered. 

Keith nodded, pushing up on his elbows to kiss the smirk off Shiro's lips. “Good, but...more, please, Shiro, I’m,” Keith whimpered helplessly. He could feel the heat climbing back under his skin. He reached down and tugged at Shiro’s waistband, whining and trying to get him to understand.  
“Of course, baby - just wanted to get you lucid. Want you to remember this,” Shiro breathed. He pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek before leaning away to peel off his clothes. Keith grabbed at him when he was done, craving skin-on-skin contact.

“Need you now,” Keith growled, pawing at Shiro’s hips. 

“Yeah, yeah--” Shiro leaned back from Keith to line himself up.

Keith let out a moan as Shiro pushed in, slowly, gently - too gently for what Keith needed now. He tilted his head to the side, hoping the sign of submission would push Shiro into his alpha instincts. The black paladin let out a breathy exhale before leaning forward and licking a stripe up Keith’s pale throat, sending shivers through Keith’s body. 

“Fuck, Keith, do you know what do you to me, when you’re like this?” Shiro purred into his skin. 

Keith shook his head, more to get Shiro to keep talking than as an answer because wow, Shiro’s breath was hot and his lips were so close they brushed over his scent gland with every word and everything just felt so good - Shiro’s thick cock finally filling him, his teeth and tongue sucking marks into his neck between words. 

“You drive me crazy,” Shiro continued. “Seeing you like this - so needy, so wet for me...” He slipped his human hands between Keith’s thighs, sliding a hand around his stretched hole to gather up some slick for emphasis. He wrapped his fingers around Keith’s length and started pumping in time with his hips. The red paladin shuddered beneath him. “F-fuck, only for you, ah, alpha,” Keith promised. 

And then finally, fucking finally Shiro grabbed Keith’s hands and pinned them above his head. Keith caught sight of those grey-black eyes, staring into him as he arched up to meet Shiro’s thrusts. 

“God, Shiro, yes, ” Keith moaned. Shiro was fucking into him hard now, the head of his cock rubbing over that spot that sent shocks of pleasure shooting down his spine. He writhed on the mattress, everything simultaneously too much and not enough. Shiro let go of one wrist to slide down Keith’s torso, pausing to pinch at a nipple before pushing a thigh back and, oh, that changed the angle so he was catching his prostate every time and setting every nerve on fire.  
He gasped when he felt something starting to catch on his entrance - it took his heat-hazed brain a moment to put Shiro and alpha together to come up with knot - and, fuck, the omega part of Keith wanted it bad. He slipped a hand from Shiro’s grasp to tug at the shock of white hair, pulling Shiro’s head up until he could slot their lips together. It was hot and heavy, probably too much spit and not enough tongue, but Keith didn't care because holy shit Shiro was going to knot him and he could really start to feel the stretch with every thrust now and fuckfuckfuck-

Keith broke the kiss but held Shiro close, the two gasping into each others’ mouths. Keith was pretty sure was ascending to the next dimension with Shiro’s knot growing, his movements getting rougher. Shiro groaned and leaned forward to catch Keith’s lip between his teeth and tugged as he swiped a thumb over the head of Keith’s cock. 

God, Keith was falling apart. He couldn't stop the noises dropping from his lips or the shaking of his fingers as they gripped into Shiro’s shoulders, fingernails leaving half-moons in the skin. 

Keith saw something flash in Shiro’s eyes for a moment before the older man was surging forward and licking over Keith’s scent gland, sending shivers through Keith’s spine. Shiro growled against his skin and grazed his teeth over that spot on Keith’s throat, asking the question without words. Keith just clutched him closer, gasped into his hair with a broken “Yes, god yes, Shiro, I’m yours.”

Shiro thrust one last time before sinking his teeth into Keith’s scent gland as his knot pushed in.

Keith shouted, coming hard as the sensations all crashing down on him - the sparks from Shiro’s teeth and tongue, the overwhelming sense of want and alpha and now, holy shit, Shiro’s knot was in him, filling him so good. 

Keith arched up against Shiro, needing to be as close as possible. “You, hah, you feel so good,” he groaned.

Shiro nuzzled against Keith’s scent gland, scenting himself. “Shit, baby, you smell incredible. Like you're mine.”

Keith shuddered, still overwhelmed by Shiro’s knot and the throbbing of his neck. He managed a smirk against Shiro’s hair.

“Mm, I like how that sounds.”

“Good, because we’re kind of, ah, stuck here for a bit.” 

Keith chuckled and wrapped his arms around Shiro. “That is fine by me.”

Shiro hummed, rubbing his human hand across Keith’s back. They stayed like that until Shiro felt himself soften. He nudged at Keith’s shoulder, then shifted around til he had Keith curled into his side.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he murmured, reaching up to stroke Keith’s hair.

Keith pushed into the touch, nearly purring with contentment. “Mm, you’re lucky you fucked my brains out, or else I’d complain about the sappy shit,” he joked. He smiled as he felt Shiro’s laugh rumble in his chest. 

“Ah, well, guess I’ll just enjoy it while I can,” Shiro shrugged. 

Keith just hummed in response, too tired to sass back with any real substance. He reached down to tug the blanket over them then shuffled back under Shiro’s arm, letting the warmth in his bones and the steady beat of Shiro’s heart lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @quiet-eros !!!


End file.
